Les étoiles ne sont visibles que dans l'obscurité
by Ed'ynette
Summary: La vie d'un Malfoy n'est pas de tout repos. Entre la préparation du mariage le plus médiatisé de toute l'Angleterre (c'est-à-dire le sien), son travail en tant que joueur le plus doué et le plus beau de Quidditch et ses petits problèmes avec les Aurors, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Enfin si, son but premier reste celui de rendre la vie impossible à une certaine Gryffondor
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**H**ermione courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, une vie était en jeu. Elle savait exactement où elle devait aller, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était appelée pour une mission dans ce quartier. Cependant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui murmurait que cette fois-ci, tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas dû partir seule et qu'elle aurait dû attendre Harry ou Ron, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les minutes s'écouler jusqu'à ce qu'un drame arrive. Ils devaient rentrer de mission dans peu de temps avait dit son chef, mais même cinq minutes d'attente c'était déjà trop long et le pire pouvait arriver.

Elle tourna à gauche et se retrouva à destination. Face à elle, une maison typique des banlieues chics anglaises, un jardin propre et soigné, une allée en pierre : la maison parfaite. Qui aurait pu croire qu'à l'intérieur un drame allait se produire ? Tout était éteint, aucune lumière ne filtrait à l'extérieur, pas un bruit, rien. Il faisait chaud en ce mois d'août et sa course effrénée n'avait rien arrangé. Ses cheveux collaient sur son dos, ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèche. L'atmosphère lui paraissait lourde, pesante, mais ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose de terrible. Son instinct lui disait d'attendre, de ne pas rentrer dans cette antre malfaisante, que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais à l'intérieur, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide, qui l'attendait. Chaque seconde comptait et si elle arrivait trop tard, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Elle regarda derrière elle, ne vit personne, n'entendit aucun bruit, les garçons n'étaient pas sur le point d'arriver et elle avait déjà assez tardé comme ça. Elle respira un grand coup et se décida à pousser le portail et à parcourir l'allée de pierre. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien car elle risquait de fortes représailles par son supérieur s'il arrivait quoique ce soit. Elle l'entendait encore dire lors de sa toute première réunion : "règle numéro une, ne jamais aller sur le terrain seul". En y réfléchissant bien, elle venait aussi d'enfreindre la deuxième et la troisième règle : ne pas foncer tête baissée et ne pas aller sur le terrain si on ne le sentait pas. Elle secoua la tête, il était trop tard maintenant, elle était lancée, elle allait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ! La porte d'entrée était déjà entrouverte. Elle pris une grande inspiration et entra dans la maison...

Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un haut le cœur. La maison puait le sang et la chair humaine. Avant même d'avoir pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé, elle savait que le spectacle serait difficile à supporter. Et en effet, dans le couloir qui se trouvait devant elle, allongé sur les premières marches de l'escalier, un homme - enfin, ce qu'il en restait - baignait dans son sang, le visage et le dos complètement mutilé. Elle retint son envie de vomir et se força à respirer doucement, la chaleur n'arrangeant rien à l'odeur insoutenable de la mort. Elle regarda autour d'elle et tout ce qu'elle vit fut du sang, sur les murs et sur le sol. Des empreintes de main et de pied aussi. A l'entrée du salon, le sang s'étalait dans tous les sens, signe d'une lutte entre le cadavre et son agresseur. Elle savait quelle était la chose qui avait osé faire cela et en sachant ce qui l'attendait, elle aurait dû rebrousser chemin. Seule, les chances de s'en sortir étaient très maigres pour elle. Mais il y avait encore quelqu'un d'innocent à l'intérieur et elle ne pouvait le laisser face à cette créature. Dieu seul savait combien de temps encore il lui restait à vivre avant que cette chose ne le trouve, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle avança doucement en direction de l'escalier, enjambant le corps du père de famille et monta doucement et silencieusement les escaliers, baguette en main, prête à lancer un sort au moindre mouvement. Elle arriva à l'étage, ouvrit la porte de la première pièce qui se trouvait à sa gauche, la chambre des parents. Rien, le contraste entre le rez-de-chaussé et cette pièce était saisissant. Murs d'un blanc immaculé, parquet ciré, meubles rangés. Rien ici ne laissait paraître qu'un drame venait d'avoir lieu. Elle regarda sous le lit et dans le placard, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas ici que se cachait le petit garçon. Son instinct lui disait que c'était dans l'autre pièce et qu'il fallait faire vite. Elle arriva devant la chambre de l'enfant, la porte était entrebâillée. Le plus doucement possible elle entra et fut surprise de constater que là aussi tout était en ordre. La créature était-elle repartit ? Avait-elle emmené l'enfant avec elle pour finir son travail en toute tranquillité ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, elle regarda encore une fois sous le lit, dans les placards mais rien... Elle était arrivée trop tard.

Et puis, elle entendit un sanglot étouffé. Il était ici et encore vivant ! Il fallait faire vite, la chose n'allait pas tarder à revenir, elle ne laissait jamais personne sortir vivant de ses attaques. Elle avait comme un sixième sens et elle pouvait savoir si elle avait fini son travail ou non. Hermione se précipita à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, un coffre à jouets devant la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit à la hâte et se retrouva face à un petit garçon d'à peine 4 ans, les yeux grands ouverts, pétrifié et secoué de sanglots. Elle le pris dans ses bras mais ne vit pas l'ombre informe qui se trouvait devant la porte. L'enfant se débattit un peu, voulant rejoindre la personne qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Hermione fit volte-face et son sang se glaça. Elle était prise au piège, seule et avec un enfant qui n'était pas apte à comprendre que la personne se tenant devant eux ne pouvait plus être la mère qu'il aimait. Elle devait avouer que ce genre de magie était déconcertant. A part la peau bleuâtre, rien ne pouvait laisser supposer que cette personne était un monstre. Cette femme était extrêmement jolie, les cheveux longs et blonds, les yeux bleus et une magnifique robe de couturier. Seul les taches de sang sur sa robe laissaient envisager que le meurtre qui avait eu lieu au rez-de-chaussé était d'elle. Le petit garçon se débattit un peu plus et Hermione peina à le garder dans ses bras. La jeune mère en profita alors pour se ruer sur eux, prête à leur réserver le même sort qu'à son mari. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et elle eut à peine le temps de sentir les ongles de cette femme s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses bras et se sentir basculer en arrière qu'elle prononça un sort qu'elle allait regretter toute sa vie...

Un éclair de lumière vert qui inonde la pièce.  
>Un petit garçon en pleurs. A ses pieds, le cadavre de sa mère<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour, voici le prologue de ma toute nouvelle histoire. Ambiance assez noire pour un début, je le concède, mais toute la fic ne sera pas comme ça, je vous rassure. Même si je dois vous avouer que j'ai une prédilection pour les scènes de ce genre (pas les scènes de crime hein, les scènes qui font pleurer dans les chaumières plutôt).<em>  
><em>J'espère que ce début vous a plus et vous a donné envie de suivre cette fiction !<em>  
><em>Le chapitre 1 arrivera dans le courant de la semaine. D'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end :)<em>


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Un an plus tard**

**« **Hermione, dépêche-toi un peu, on va être en retard ! Tu finiras ça demain.  
>- Mais Harry, c'est très important. J'en ai pour deux minutes, je me dépêche. Promis ! »<p>

La jeune fille lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être en retard mais le travail passe avant tout et je sais que tu ne peux me résister quand je te fais ces yeux là_. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant.

« Deux minutes alors, pas une de plus ! Je t'attends dans le hall. »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et se remit au travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa sa plume et s'étira sur son fauteuil, elle avait enfin fini son rapport. Elle rangea à la hâte ses affaires, pris sa veste et son sac et sortit de son bureau. Elle salua la secrétaire et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait, tapant du pied.

« Les deux minutes se sont écoulées il y a un moment !  
>- Ca ne te va pas de grogner comme Ron alors tais-toi et emmène-moi à la maison que je puisse me changer !<br>- Quand est-ce que ton interdiction sera levée ? C'est bientôt, non ?  
>- En théorie dans quelques semaines. J'ai encore un rendez-vous avec le psychomage et c'est lui qui me dira si je suis apte à utiliser de nouveau la magie ou si je dois encore attendre... Ca me manque vraiment, mais en même temps...<br>- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Hermione, arrête un peu de culpabiliser ! la coupa-t-il. Tu es une sorcière brillante et je trouve ça déjà assez injuste qu'ils t'aient interdit d'utiliser la magie pendant un an !  
>- Tu sais très bien que la sentence aurait pu être pire... »<p>

Un mélange de tristesse, mais aussi de peur traversa son visage. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

« Allez, on arrête de parler de ça et on y va ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste être en retard ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry et ils transplanèrent chez elle.

Après lui avoir juré qu'elle ne mettrait pas plus de 5 minutes pour se préparer, parce qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un stupide match de Quidditch et qu'elle ne voyait pas l'importance de se mettre sur son trente et un, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se dépêcha de changer de vêtements et de se maquiller, légèrement il en va de soi.

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa discussion avec Harry. Depuis un an déjà, le chef des Aurors lui avait confisqué sa baguette et elle avait dû comparaître pour usage d'un sortilège impardonnable devant le Magenmagot. Elle aurait dû aller à Azkaban pour ça, mais tous ses amis, collègues, certains de ses supérieurs et même quelques professeurs de Poudlard avaient témoigné en sa faveur. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas utilisé ce sortilège, elle ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis le verdict était tombé, elle ne devait plus utiliser la magie pendant un an au minimum et devait voir un psychomage deux fois par semaines. Lui seul pouvait donner son accord quant à la restitution de sa baguette. Et bien entendu, elle avait perdu son poste d'Auror sur le terrain et devait se contenter de faire des rapports et classer des papiers dans un bureau qu'elle détestait. Elle se répétait sans cesse que c'était déjà mieux qu'Azkaban, mais certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres et elle se sentait inutile. Même si au fond, elle savait qu'elle était bien incapable de refaire une mission de si tôt.

De plus, cette affaire avait nourri la presse à scandale qui avait fait ressortir d'anciennes histoires, pour la plupart fausses, qui ne servaient au final qu'à la rabaisser un peu plus. Bien souvent, elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas baisser les bras et tout envoyer en l'air. Heureusement que ses amis avaient été là pour la soutenir à chaque instant.

Le pire moment qu'elle avait dû affronter avait été lors du témoignage du petit garçon. Le revoir et l'entendre dire que c'était elle qui avait tué sa maman... Et puis il y avait eu aussi les lettres d'insultes et de déception qu'elle recevait chaque jour. Les regards mauvais que certains lui lançaient quand ils la croisaient. Certaines connaissances qui lui avaient tourné le dos. Non vraiment, cette année avait été très difficile pour elle, et encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, seule, il lui arrivait de douter d'elle-même et de vouloir tout quitter. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler de cette histoire et beaucoup de choses restaient au fond d'elle, refoulées au plus profond de son âme...

Harry frappa à la porte, ramenant Hermione à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête et arrangea ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir.

« Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui, on peut y aller. Ginny joue aussi ce soir ou sa blessure n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie ?<br>- Elle joue ! C'est pour ça que si on ne se dépêche pas, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ! » répondit Harry en faisant la grimace, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du terrain de Quidditch qui était déjà bien rempli. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et présentèrent leur billet.

« J'espère que cette fois nous ne serons pas à côté de ces satanés Serpentard comme la dernière fois... maugréa Hermione.  
>- Ne te plains pas, ce n'est pas toi qui les reçoit chez toi plusieurs fois par mois...<br>- Mais quelle mouche a piqué Ginny pour qu'elle devienne amie avec Pansy !  
>- Et Blaise et Théo, rajouta Harry.<br>- Théo a vraiment l'air gentil bien qu'un peu intimidant parfois.  
>- Encore en train de dire du mal de nous à ce que j'entends ! » interrompit quelqu'un.<p>

Harry et Hermione levèrent la tête et aperçurent un métisse au sourire éclatant. Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur. Les deux gryffondors se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

« Quand on parle du loup... chuchota Hermione.  
>- Au lieu de marmonner dans ta moustache Granger, viens donc nous rejoindre ! Nous avons la tribune d'honneur rien que pour nous !<br>- Et il y a du champagne ! » rajouta une voix féminine.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Ce ne pouvait être que Pansy Parkinson. On pouvait être sûr que dès qu'il y avait de l'alcool, Pansy était dans les parages. Ou peut-être était-ce le contraire, dès qu'il y avait Pansy, il y avait de l'alcool !

Harry et Hermione montèrent le dernier étage et se retrouvèrent dans les tribunes d'honneur, là où se trouvaient les meilleures places du terrain. Ils saluèrent les trois serpentards et s'installèrent à leur place. Au même moment, des coupes de champagne ainsi que des petits fours apparurent sur la table qui se trouvait à leur côté.

« Je crois que nous pouvons trinquer à ton copain Hermione !  
>- Et à ta femme aussi, rajouta-t-elle.<br>- Alors, à Viktor et à Ginny ! »

En effet, ceux-ci jouant dans les équipes nationales de Quidditch, ils avaient pu obtenir des places dans les tribunes d'honneur pour leurs amis.

Hermione pensa à Viktor. Elle s'était remise avec lui il y avait un peu plus de deux ans, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à un match amical de Quidditch, pour le plus grand malheur de Ron qui ne lui avait plus parlé pendant plusieurs semaines. Certes, ils s'étaient quittés quelques mois auparavant, lorsque Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait Ron plus comme un frère que comme un mari et ça avait été un coup dur pour lui, mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. La guerre les avait fait se rapprocher car elle avait besoin de soutien, d'amour et de protection, mais une fois le danger écarté, elle s'était éloignée petit à petit de lui et s'était rendue compte qu'elle était une femme indépendante et qu'elle avait besoin de sa liberté, chose qu'elle ne pouvait réellement avoir en étant avec Ron.

Avec Viktor Krum, c'était différent. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait envie, ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours, faisaient leur vie chacun de leur côté et quand ils se retrouvaient, ils passaient toujours de très bons moments ensemble. Elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais elle était bien et sereine quand il se trouvait à ses côtés et c'était ça le plus important. Et puis, le drame était arrivé. Avec son interdiction d'utiliser la magie, le procès, le choc psychique qu'elle avait reçu, elle s'était un peu plus renfermée sur elle-même et Viktor n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Un manque de communication flagrant s'était installé entre eux et elle s'était éloignée petit-à-petit de lui. Viktor ne l'acceptait pas vraiment et voyant Hermione s'éloigner, il était devenu beaucoup plus possessif et jaloux. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il n'y ait une dispute entre eux, ils s'étaient déjà séparés plusieurs fois en un an, mais à chaque fois, Hermione l'acceptait de nouveau dans sa vie, lorsque la solitude et le manque d'affection lui revenait en plein visage. Elle savait qu'elle devait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage pour l'instant, alors elle remettait chaque fois au lendemain l'heure de la séparation.

Ce fut la question d'Harry qui la sortit de ses pensées.

« Ron n'est toujours pas arrivé ?  
>- Non ! Mais tu connais sa ponctualité légendaire... répondit Pansy.<br>- Il a dû se perdre en cherchant les tribunes. Il n'a pas été habitué à ce genre de luxe, ricana Blaise.  
>- Zabini, tu seras content d'apprendre que ta fiancée attend devant l'entrée depuis une dizaine de minutes, car tu as oublié de lui laisser son billet. »<p>

Ron venait d'arriver, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage. Blaise fit une grimace et se dépêcha de rejoindre Daphné Greengrass. Sa fiancée n'aimait pas du tout attendre et elle allait lui passer un sacré savon. Ou plutôt, elle allait être de glace pendant plusieurs jours, privant le métisse de tout ce qui se rapportait au physique : embrassades, câlins, sexe...  
>Pansy soupira et reprit une coupe de champagne, se rapprochant des gryffondors.<p>

« Alors Ronald - _il détestait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom complet _- pourquoi ce retard ?  
>- Choses <em>crunch <em>à faire _crunch _au bureau, répondit-il la bouche pleine.  
>- Tes bonnes manières ne cesseront jamais de m'épater ! Bref, je n'ai pas fait ces deux mètres seulement pour ça, je voulais parler à Hermione. »<p>

Et sans même laisser à la brune le temps de répondre, elle lui pris le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin afin que les garçons ne les entendent pas.

« Théo ne vient pas ? demanda Hermione, innocemment.  
>- N'essaie pas de faire diversion, tu sais pertinemment que ça ne marchera pas ! Alors, Viktor et toi ?<br>- Alors quoi ? demanda la gryffondor, agacée.  
>- Ca c'est arrangé ?<br>- Plus ou moins, oui. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as surpris notre dispute il y a quelques semaines que je vais tout te raconter !  
>- Tu sais très bien que je le saurai vu que tu dis tout à Ginny et qu'elle sait très mal mentir. Passons, dans deux semaines, toi, moi et Ginny allons faire la fête et nous allons te trouver un homme, un vrai ! Pas une espèce de bulgare stupide !<br>- Mais... tenta Hermione  
>- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Et si tu refuses ou te défiles, j'amène Blaise et tu sais qu'avec lui ce sera pire. Il te fera sortir de chez toi de force et te fera boire encore plus que moi ! »<p>

Pansy pouvait être très persuasive quand elle le voulait et Hermione savait que ce n'était pas la peine de lutter pour le moment. Elle trouverait bien une excuse en tant voulu !

Blaise arriva avec Daphné qui salua tout le monde d'un petit signe de tête et qui s'assit sur sa chaise, droite comme un i. Zabini jeta un regard à Pansy, regard qui sous-entendait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire en coin et leva son verre dans sa direction avant de détourner le regard. Le métisse soupira et s'assit à côté de sa fiancée, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Hermione, de son côté, parlait de tout et de rien avec ses deux amis et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit la scène entre les deux serpentards. Elle essaya de se souvenir depuis quand ils avaient commencé à avoir de bons rapports. Gryffondors et Serpentards n'étaient certes pas les meilleurs amis du monde et quelquefois des disputes se créaient entre eux, mais ils n'hésitaient plus à sortir tous ensemble et à rigoler. Tout avait commencé avec Ginny qui s'était rapprochée de Pansy et de fil en aiguille, elle avait connu Blaise et Théodore. Et un beau jour, elle les avait ramenés chez elle sans prévenir Harry qui avait failli avoir une syncope en voyant autant de serpentards chez lui. Mais tout c'était très bien passé et il avait même dû avouer à Ron et Hermione, non sans mal, qu'il avait apprécié la soirée à leur côté. Et c'est comme ça qu'un soir, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un bar et s'étaient liés d'amitié.

Un énorme grondement se fit entendre sur le terrain, signe que le match allait commencé. Tous s'installèrent confortablement sur leur chaise et fixèrent le milieu du terrain, prêts à voir arriver les joueurs. Hermione ne vit pas le petit sourire en coin de Pansy, qui vida d'une traite sa énième coupe de champagne**...**

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard... Alors oui, je sais très bien que vous vous dites que ça commence bien, que si dès le premier chapitre je suis en retard dans mes publications, qu'est-ce que ce sera après, et patati et patata MAIS j'ai deux excuses que je trouve assez valables ! La première est que ce week-end je suis allée fêter la laurea de deux amies (fête que font les italiens quand ils obtiennent leur licence) et je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas eu le courage de corriger la syntaxe et les fautes d'orthographe en rentrant de mes deux soirées à 6h du matin. Ensuite, en début de semaine, internet m'a tout simplement lâché ce qui a retardé encore un peu plus la mise en ligne du chapitre. Encore une fois, je suis désolée et je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus !<em>

_En ce qui concerne le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que la longueur vous convient. Nous apprenons quelques petites choses sur la vie d'Hermione (ses amours et son travail) et nous retrouvons notre bande de joyeux lurons c-a-d les serpentards. Je tiens à rassurer ceux qui n'aiment pas Viktor, la fiction ne tournera pas autour de leur vie sentimentale car comme je l'ai écrit, c'est assez compliqué entre eux alors don't worry les amis !_  
><em>Sinon, j'espère ne pas avoir trop montré que je n'aime pas vraiment Ron, mais si c'est le cas cas je m'en excuse tout de suite auprès de ses fans !<em>  
><em>Pour finir, notre beau blond ténébreux devrait faire son apparition dans peu de temps (et quelle apparition !). Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, vous verrez tout ça dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant, essayez de savoir le pourquoi du comment du sourire en coin de Pansy !<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos critiques et même de vos suggestions ! On se retrouve dans une semaine pour le chapitre number two ! D'ici là, bonne semaine à vous :)_


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**L**es Bulgares furent les premiers à entrer sur le terrain et comme à leur habitude, ils firent forte impression, surtout pour les dames lorsque arriva le célèbre Viktor Krum. Hermione se contenta d'applaudir poliment, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

« Quel soutiens Hermione ! fit remarquer Théodore Nott, qui venait seulement d'arriver.  
>- Ce n'est pas parce que mon petit-ami joue dans cette équipe que je dois obligatoirement la supporter. » répondit-elle.<p>

Théodore sourit à cette phrase, salua poliment Harry et Ron qui daignèrent à peine détourner le regard du terrain de Quidditch et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Pansy. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage.

Une fois le spectacle terminé, ce fut au tour de l'équipe d'Angleterre d'entrer sur le terrain. Gryffondors et Serpentards se levèrent, applaudissant et encourageant les joueurs. Les seules fois où ceux-ci étaient tous d'accord étaient lors des matchs nationaux de Quidditch et ce qui était sûr, c'est que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de lancé de sorts ou de petits fours comme c'était déjà arrivé auparavant.  
>Ginny entra sur le terrain et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir et de hurler encore plus fort, sous les regards narquois des serpentards.<p>

« Rien qu'en voyant ça, je peux te dire que je n'aimerais pas être dans la chambre voisine à la leur lors de leurs ébats... » chuchota Blaise à Pansy.

Mais le métisse sentit le regard pesant de Daphné sur lui et il se rassit comme il faut, n'osant plus ni parler ni bouger, ce qui fit bien rire intérieurement Pansy. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour dans sa vie son ami aussi soumis à une femme ! En y refléchissant, ce n'était même pas de la soumission mais de la peur, et de la peur irrationnelle. Daphné pouvait sembler froide et hautaine en societé, car son éducation lui avait appris à se comporter ainsi, mais lors des soirées entre filles qu'elles faisaient de temps en temps, l'aînée des Grenngrass avait un tout autre visage, surtout après quelques verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Et puis pour avoir accepté de se fiancer à Blaise, cela voulait bien dire qu'elle avait un minimum de sens de l'humour, car il fallait quand même le supporter au quotidien.

Au beau milieu du spectacle de l'équipe anglaise, Ron s'écria :

« Mais il manque un joueur ! Où est... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix du commentateur s'éleva et couvrit les cris des spectateurs.

« Sorciers et sorcières, en ce deuxième match de qualification pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer le retour d'une icône de ce sport ! Du haut de ces 1.80m, sacré meilleur attrappeur anglais, une seule défaite à son actif, il fait la une de Quidditch Magazine, les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo l'ont élu pour la troisième fois consécutive plus beau joueur de l'année, veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le retour tant attendu du grand et du beau... Draco Malfoy ! »

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent, ahuris et sans voix. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Draco Malfoy était parti d'Angleterre il y avait presque deux ans. Enfin, parti était un bien grand mot. Il avait donné sa démission et avait disparu de la circulation, du jour au lendemain. Bien sûr, il était resté en contact avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo, mais on n'entendait presque plus parler de lui dans les journaux, quasiment personne ne savait dans quel pays il habitait et ce qu'il y faisait. On ne savait rien de sa vie publique et encore moins de sa vie privée, ce qui était assez étrange de la part d'un Malfoy, eux qui étaient toujours habitués à être sous le feu des projecteurs et à montrer l'étendue de leurs richesses et de leur pouvoir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il ré-apparaissait comme par magie dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, sans raisons apparentes.

Pansy et Théo applaudirent autant qu'ils le pouvaient, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Blaise se contenta de garder sa joie bien enfoui en lui, de peur de recevoir un nouveau regard noir de la part de sa fiancée.  
>Draco leur avait annoncé la nouvelle quelques jours auparavant et leur avait demandé de garder ça pour eux, car personne à part les joueurs, l'entraîneur et le président de l'équipe étaient au courant. Quand Pansy lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait décidé de reprendre le Quidditch, il était resté évasif et avait seulement répondu qu'il s'ennuyait et que sa horde de fans féminines lui manquait.<p>

« Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry aux serpentards  
>- Nous ? Pas du tout, on vous l'aurait dit voyons ! ricana Blaise.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit rentré ? demanda Pansy.  
>- Ca change pas mal de choses ! répondit Hermione, plus énervée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée. Déjà, ça veut dire que lors de nos petites réunions il sera forcément là et je peux vous dire que vous trois réunis vous ne dépassez même pas son degré d'agacement à lui tout seul, c'est dire !<br>- Faut pas être frustrée comme ça Granger !  
>- Je peux savoir en quoi je suis frustrée Zabini ? siffla-t-elle<br>- Frustrée qu'il ne te remarque même pas alors que tu es une de ses plus grandes admiratrices ! J'ai vu ton exemplaire de Quidditch Magazine où il fait la une, je vois clair dans ton jeu.  
>- La prochaine fois que tu fouilleras dans mes affaires Zabini, assure-toi de vraiment connaître le pourquoi du comment. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais dans ce numéro il y avait une double page sur Ginny et c'est Harry qui m'a demandé de le lui acheter avant de passer au bureau, car il partait en mission. En aucun cas je fais partie de ces charmantes demoiselles qui bavent littéralement à ses pieds ! »<p>

Blaise voulut répliquer quelque chose à Hermione, mais Daphné et même Pansy le fusillèrent du regard, lui faisant ravaler ses mots. Théodore, de son côté, regardait discrètement Hermione qui s'était à demi retournée et qui jouait avec ses mains, signe d'énervement. Le jeune serpentard n'était pas très proche d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il s'en fichait d'elle, pas du tout ! Simplement, il était très réservé et elle aussi l'était, bien qu'un peu moins. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils avaient des discussions très intéressantes sur les livres qu'ils avaient lus, mais il y avait toujours un moment ou un autre où un long silence se glissait dans la conversation, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, plutôt un silence qui montrait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire et étant très maladroits tous les deux pour faire la discussion, il valait mieux qu'ils s'arrêtent là. Par contre, quand ils étaient en groupe, ils se parlaient beaucoup moins et Théodore profitait de ses moments là pour l'examiner et essayer de déchiffrer ce que voulait dire ses gestes, ses mimiques. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui aimaient analyser les gens plutôt que d'attirer l'attention et il devait avouer qu'analyser Granger était quelque chose de très amusant et de très complexe en même temps, car elle avait beaucoup de petites manies. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle se mordillait les lèvres cela voulait dire qu'elle était gênée, quand elle s'amusait avec ses cheveux c'était qu'elle réfléchissait intensément et quand elle jouait avec ses mains c'était qu'elle était énervée. Théodore était encore dans ses pensées quand Hermione se retourna et qu'elle capta son regard. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien.

« Pansy, est-ce que je peux savoir si Ginny était au courant ou non ? demanda Harry, qui voyait là une bonne raison pour faire lit à part ce soir.  
>- Tu crois vraiment que je trahirais une amie ? Comme si j'allais te dire que toute l'équipe de Quidditch était au courant ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant d'ajouter un oups qui sonnait très faux.<br>- Je te l'avais bien dit, Ginny est aussi sournoise qu'un serpent quand il faut... » dit Ron d'un ton compatissant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco Malfoy fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain pour saluer la foule en délire et s'arrêta ensuite devant la tribune d'honneur pour saluer ses amis. Pansy le fit presque tomber de son balais tellement elle le serra fort dans ses bras, Blaise lui donna une tape dans le dos et voulut lui faire un commentaire digne d'un Zabini, mais il se rappela vite la présence de sa fiancée qui ne rigolait pas du tout. Cette dernière le salua avec un simple _"Draco"_ et Théodore lui fit une brève accolade. Puis, le regard du blond se posa sur les trois gryffondors qui le regardaient sans trop savoir comment réagir.

« Alors comme ça, vous profitez de mon absence pour fréquenter _ces _personnes ? demanda Draco, un sourire en coin.  
>- Que veux-tu dire par <em>ces <em>personnes, Malfoy ? cracha Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'avant que tu partes, il y avait déjà fréquentation mais que tu n'as presque jamais daigné montrer le moindre intérêt pour un rapprochement !  
>- Oh, je vois que tu es en forme Granger ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais un peu moins... Comment dire... Directe ? Enervée ? C'était au Nouvel An du Ministère il me semble, il y a bientôt deux ans, non ? fit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.<br>- Peut-être parce que j'ai eu à supporter ta présence seulement cinq minutes.  
>- C'est le fait de ne plus pouvoir utiliser de magie qui te rend d'une humeur aussi exécrable ou c'est le fait de ne pas m'avoir vu pendant plus d'un an ? »<p>

C'était un coup-bas, très bas et il le savait pertinemment. Hermione essaya de lui montrer que son petit pique ne l'avait pas atteinte mais malheureusement, le tremblement de ses mains la trahit.

« Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me jeter un sort Granger, mais là tu ne peux pas, alors du calme. Ce serait dommage que tu nous fasses une crise maintenant, devant tout le monde. »

Il se tourna vers les deux gryffondors et les salua d'un hochement de tête et commença à partir en direction du milieu de terrain mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, faisant volte-face.

« Au fait Granger, ton bulgare va mordre la poussière ! » lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la tribune d'honneur avaient assisté à cet échange plutôt houleux et étrange entre les deux jeunes gens, mais aucun n'avait eu le temps et la présence d'esprit de faire quoique ce soit. Harry enlaça son amie et Ron la ramena à sa place, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour la calmer et lui faire changer les idées. Quant aux serpentards, ils se regardèrent et tous furent d'accord pour dire que Draco n'avait pas changé d'un poil et qu'il avait fait un retour plutôt spectaculaire, tout en sachant toujours aussi bien dépasser les bornes.

Et ils n'avaient encore rien vu**...**

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir à vous !<em>  
><em>Pour commencer, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015 ainsi qu'une bonne santé !<em>

_Ensuite, je m'excuse pour la (très) longue pause et l'absence de nouvelles mais j'ai eu pas mal de petits problèmes au mois de décembre et donc je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps et la tête à écrire quoique ce soit. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée pour ça, ça fait pas sérieux, mais je suis aussi humaine et j'ai une vie en dehors de ma fiction ;)_

_Et pour finir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu bien qu'il soit un peu plus court que le précédent. Voilà enfin l'arrivée de Draco et je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus tonitruant ! Vous devez sans doute vous poser quelques questions sur le comportement de certains personnages ou encore sur l'absence de Draco, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à un moment ou un autre ce sera révélé._

_Bonne soirée à vous et l'on se retrouve la semaine prochaine sans faute :) !_


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**C**ela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le match avait commencé et le score était très serré. Viktor Krum avait failli attraper le vif d'or deux fois mais l'avait loupé de peu, une fois à cause d'un cognard qui se dirigeait droit sur lui et une seconde fois à cause de Draco qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de le bousculer.

Malfoy, de son côté, semblait plus enclin à faire profiter la gente féminine de ses dons d'acrobate que de chercher le vif d'or. L'arbitre siffla un changement de joueurs du côté des bulgares à cause d'une blessure et Ginny Weasley en profita pour foncer droit sur le serpentard, furieuse.

« Malfoy ! Es-tu au courant que nous disputons notre place pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? A te voir jouer, on ne dirait pas ! Alors tu vas faire un dernier sourire à tes harpies et tu vas te bouger les fesses pour trouver ce vif d'or, sinon je peux te garantir qu'à la fin du match, je te fais manger ton balai ! C'est clair ? »

Et avant même d'avoir attendu la réponse de Draco, Ginny retourna à sa place sur le terrain, attendant le coup de sifflet de remise en jeu. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et salua de la main un groupe de jeunes filles qui le dévorait des yeux. Non, vraiment, cette célébrité lui avait drôlement manqué !

Du côté de la tribune d'honneur, personne n'avait manqué le spectacle entre Ginny et Draco et les commentaires allaient bon train.

« Connaissant ma soeur, Malfoy va passer un sale quart d'heure à la fin du match, surtout s'ils perdent ! ricana Ron.  
>- Ca se voit que tu connais mal Draco, répondit Blaise. Premièrement, il ne laissera jamais un imbécile bulgare - pardon Hermione - attraper le vif d'or et deuxièmement, on parle de Draco Malfoy ! Même un dragon en furie ne lui ferait pas peur et Merlin seul sait à quel point ta soeur peut être pire qu'un dragon quand elle veut !<br>- Parle-t-on vraiment de la même personne ? demanda Hermione. Je me souviens d'un gamin qui lors de sa quatrième année se faisait presque pipi dessus lorsqu'il croisait Alastor Maugrey suite à un petit... incident.  
>- Et tu oublies la fois où tu lui as mis ton poing dans la figure ! rajouta Harry en souriant. Pendant plusieurs jours il évitait de se retrouver dans les mêmes couloirs que toi.<br>- Non ! Hermione ?! Tu as vraiment fait ça ? cria presque Pansy. C'était quand ?!  
>- A la fin de la troisième année, lors de la mise à mort de Buck. L'hippogriffe de Hagrid, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogatif des serpentards.<br>- Et dire qu'on ne l'a jamais su ! Vous vous rendez compte de toutes les fois où l'on aurait pu se moquer de lui ? s'offusqua Blaise. Il s'est quand même fait frapper par une fille et pas n'importe laquelle : Granger !  
>- Zabini, doit-on te rappeler que tu t'es fait frapper par Milicent Bulstrode ? » intervint Théo, un sourire narquois sur le visage.<p>

L'intervention de Nott eu l'effet escompté et le jeune métisse se tut, continuant cependant à marmonner dans son coin. Hermione pu même apercevoir le petit sourire en coin de Daphné, chose qui arrivait rarement et qui signifiait qu'elle aussi connaissait cette histoire. La jeune gryffondor se jura intérieurement d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus là-dessus lors de leur prochaine soirée entre filles et ainsi, elle pourrait rabattre le caquet de Blaise à chaque fois qu'elle en avait envie en lui rappelant cet épisode de sa vie. A force de côtoyer les serpentards, elle commençait à avoir le même esprit qu'eux et cela ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça, tant que cela restait bon enfant.

« Regarde qui arrive vers nous... » chuchota Pansy à l'oreille d'Hermione.

La phrase de Pansy la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle vit Viktor arriver droit sur eux. Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il allait vraiment oser faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas faire. Ils en avaient déjà parlé quelques jours auparavant et elle avait été intransigeante sur ça, il était hors de question qu'elle se montre ainsi devant tout le monde. Elle serra les dents sans s'en rendre compte et Théo posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se devait de rester calme. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

Elle aimait vraiment Théodore, il était toujours posé dans sa façon de réagir face à toutes sortes de situations, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre ou un geste déplacé. Il était serein et cette sérénité l'apaisait beaucoup, elle qui avait souvent tendance à se mettre en colère d'un seul coup et qui était très impulsive. De plus, Théo était le genre de personne qui savait se faire discret, mais qui avait toujours de bons conseils à donner, il était très à l'écoute et son amitié valait de l'or.

Viktor arriva devant la tribune d'honneur et salua tout ce petit monde avant de s'arrêter devant Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue, Hermione. Ca me fait plaisir !  
>- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu sais. Et puis, ce n'est pas n'importe quel match et Ginny joue aussi !<br>- Je suppose donc que tu ne supportes pas mon équipe... ? demanda Krum, une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
>- Viktor, je suis anglaise... On a déjà eu cette discussion, ce n'est pas contre toi !<br>- Alors ne m'en veux pas lorsque j'attraperai le vif d'or et que ton équipe perdra ! ria-t-il.  
>- Mon gars, fait gaffe à ce que tu dis... répondit Ron.<br>- Tu es devant des supporters anglais et qui plus est des amis de Malfoy ! » ajouta Blaise.

L'intervention des deux garçons fit rire aux éclats le bulgare. Un coup de sifflet retentit, signifiant la reprise du match. Viktor se ressaisit et s'approcha d'Hermione, tendant la main vers son menton mais celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, il essayait quand même ! Comme si toutes les heures de discussion qu'ils avaient eu à propos de ça n'avaient servi à rien.

« Viktor, on en a déjà parlé et je t'ai dit que je refusais de t'embrasser devant un stade entier, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas me montrer ainsi en spectacle devant tout le monde !  
>- Je suis ton petit-ami et je n'ai même pas le droit de t'embrasser, c'est un comble quand même !<br>- Tu veux m'embrasser pour de mauvaises raisons ! Simplement pour montrer aux gens que je t'appartiens et tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça ! Retourne jouer. » ajouta-t-elle, énervée et déçue en même temps.

Le bulgare soupira et retourna à la recherche du vif d'or. Presque personne n'avait manqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre le couple car la scène avait été retransmise sur l'écran magique du stade et ceci énerva encore plus Hermione. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas montrer sa vie privée aux yeux de tous. Elle n'était pas habituée à la célébrité et n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle voulait simplement être tranquille et elle comprenait plus que tout ce qu'avait enduré Harry lors de sa scolarité et après la bataille de Poudlard. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas la personne la plus célèbre d'Angleterre, mais son statut de héros de guerre lui avait créé une certaine notoriété qu'elle avait eu du mal à accepter et une fois qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussi à vivre avec cela, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau sous les feux de la rampe avec cette affaire de sortilège impardonnable, mais cette fois-ci du côté des _méchants_. Elle voulait simplement être une sorcière normale avec une vie normale et que sa vie privée ne soit pas rendue publique par tous les journaux sorciers dès qu'elle allait s'acheter un chocogrenouille.

Harry, voyant que son amie broyait du noir, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur les siennes. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle endurait et il devait avouer que Viktor aurait pu s'abstenir de se comporter ainsi.

« Ca va aller, Hermione... murmura-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.  
>- Non ça ne va pas aller, Harry ! Demain, cette histoire sera dans tous les journaux ! Je lui avais bien dit que je refuserais de l'embrasser, je lui avais dit pourquoi. Et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est que je veux cacher notre relation parce que j'ai honte de lui et qu'ainsi c'est plus simple pour moi de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.<br>- C'est sa jalousie qui le fait réagir ainsi, tu le sais très bien...  
>- Et si mon psychomage accepte qu'on me restitue ma baguette dans quelques semaines, tu vas voir que ça aussi ça va faire la une de la presse, ajouta-t-elle, coupant la parole à son ami. Je vois d'ici les gros titres : <em>"Hermione Granger est-elle vraiment apte à ré-utiliser la magie ?"<em>, _"Son statut de héros de guerre et d'amie du survivant ne placerait-il pas Hermione Granger au-dessus de la loi ?"_, et j'en passe !  
>- Et alors, Hermione ! Ne les écoute pas ! Tes amis savent quelle est la vérité et c'est ça qui devrait être le plus important, pas ce que pense savoir les autres ! Tu ne les connais même pas ! Ne laisse pas leurs jugements te toucher. Tu es une grande sorcière Hermione et n'importe qui aurait pu faire ce genre de faute étant à ta place. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et c'est ça le principal. »<p>

La gryffondor regarda son ami, les larmes aux yeux, et le serra dans ses bras. Harry avait toujours les mots justes dans ces moments-là, il savait exactement quoi lui dire pour qu'elle arrête de se sentir coupable, même si cela ne durait que peu de temps.

Un grondement dans le stade se fit entendre, ramenant les deux gryffondors à la réalité. Viktor et Draco effectuaient un piqué côte à côte à une vitesse hallucinante. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux, mais cela leur semblait égal, leur but étant d'attraper le vif d'or avant l'autre.

Et d'un seul coup, à seulement un mètre du sol, le bulgare abandonna la chasse au vif d'or pour se jeter sur Malfoy, le faisant tomber de son balai par la même occasion. Ils roulèrent chacun de leur côté sur plusieurs mètres avant de se jeter de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Des cris de surprise retentirent dans le stade, suivient des coups de sifflet insistant de l'arbitre qui venait seulement de voir la scène, tandis que plusieurs membres des deux équipes se dirigeaient déjà vers les deux joueurs pour les séparer.

« Ce mec est aussi stupide qu'un ogre, commenta Pansy, levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- Et Krum a le cerveau d'un scrout à pétard ! » renchérit Hermione.<p>

Les deux jeunes filles prirent leurs affaires et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'attroupement de sorciers sur le terrain, tout en continuant à insulter les deux garçons de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

« Et bien moi, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place quand elles vont leur tomber dessus, par contre je ne peux louper ce spectacle ! » dit Blaise aux autres, tout en descendant les escaliers qui menaient au terrain**.**

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir,<em>

_Petite surprise qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir et m'excusera pour l'absence de publication du mois dernier !_  
><em>Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre en fait, je continue simplement à poser les bases de l'histoire et c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et que ça stagne, mais ça ne va pas être comme ça tout le long. J'aime simplement prendre mon temps et bien parler des relations entre les personnages afin que vous puissiez suivre et que certaines de leurs actions futures ne vous surprennent pas. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu !<em>

_Si vous pouviez me laisser un petit avis sur ce début de fiction, me donner vos impressions, me dire ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas, ce serait très gentil. Je prends toute critique ou remarque pour une aide, à condition qu'elles soient constructives, bien entendu ! & au moins, ça me permet de savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue à publier ;)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour le quatrième chapitre !_


End file.
